1. Field of Invention
This invention relates, in general, to boat launchers-unloaders, and more specifically, to such boat launchers-unloaders which are used to remove a boat from its means of land transportation, more commonly known as a boat trailer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Boat trailers are normally equipped with a winch device to draw the boat on the trailer once it has been launched. Few devices have been conceived to launch a boat from a trailer. Those inventions that have been conceived are very complex and very bulky to install, as well as operate.
In an effort to overcome certain shortcomings and simplify as well as improve the installation and operation of boat launchers, the following list of patents disclose design features which have been conceived.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,389,338 Zorc 11/20/1945 3,132,758 Linton 5/12/1964 3,149,735 Bleecker 9/22/1964 3,303,952 Bissinger 2/14/1967 3,682,335 Smyth 8/08/1972 3,951,433 Starkey 4/20/1976 ______________________________________
Zorc U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,338 discloses a boat launching trailer containing a separate boat carrying dolly to transport the boat down a ramp and into the water. This device is most cumbersome, complicated and impractical with present day boats and trailers.
Linton U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,758 discloses a mobile trailer employing a cradle, in combination with an arm, to unload an object from a trailer. This device is also most cumbersome, complicated and impractical with present day boats and trailers.
Bleecker U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,735 discloses a launching device for boat trailers using the loading winch, a yoke and bridle and a combination of pulleys to launch a boat from a trailer. This device is inconvenient to the user because it would have to be assembled and attached each time it was needed since the loading winch would have last been used to load the boat and to secure the boat to the trailer for transport.
Bissinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,952 discloses a boat launching accessory using the loading winch to which is attached an accessory designed to conform to the prow of the boat, after which the winch rope is extended to the rear of the trailer, around the rear roller and then under the remaining rollers, back to the front of the trailer and attached to the accessory. At this point the operator is ready to remove the boat from the trailer. This method is extremely time consuming and requires the operator to lie on the ground to make the installation. Today's sportsman would not have the patience to install this device each time it was to be used.
Smyth U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,335 discloses a launching device for boat trailers. This device is similar to that of Bleecker U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,735 incorporating a yoke and bridle system of removing the boat from the trailer along with a complicated system of five or six pulleys mounted to the frame of the trailer. This system is also very complicated and requires a great deal of exposed apparatus on the trailer with which most boaters would not care to be involved.
Starkey U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,433 discloses a boat launching mechanism employing a bow plate and a double set of launching cables to launch a boat from a trailer. Again this system is very complicated and requires a cumbersome apparatus to be attached to the trailer at all times. It must also be attached to the boat in the "ready to use position" before backing the trailer into the water. It must also be attached to the boat during transport to keep tension on the cables to prevent them from dragging on the road. This system is, again, very cumbersome and complicated which detracts from its desirability.